


And the prank wars continue!

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, borderline crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's prank goes too far when he slips Dean Viagra. Dean cant get off solo, so he enlists the only warm body available, Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the prank wars continue!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is over a year old, finally got around to posting. The language isn't our best, but it will do!

Sam shifted uncomfortably.  "Dude I think I'm allergic to our soap."

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he watched his prank unfold.

"You did this!?!? Oh you're a freaking jerk!" Sam yelled.

Dean was still laughing when they got to the car.

"Oh come on Sammy! Don't be such a sore loser!"

Sam just glared daggers at him, "fuck you Dean. That wasn't funny. I hope you know paybacks a bitch."

Dean smirked at his brooding little brother before slapping his hand down on his thigh, "I doubt you'll be able to top that, but good luck little bro.”

About a quarter-mile from the diner they stopped to get gas. Sam had tossed his boxers in the back seat, knowing his skin couldn't handle any more of the itching powder.

Dean spoke to his brother through the open car door.

"Im'a fill up, why don't you see if they have any talcum powder for that itch Sammy boy!"

Sam growled at Dean and pulled himself out of the car, more to get away from Dean than anything.

Sam nodded politely to the gas station employee as he walked to the back for a drink. He initially wasn't going to get a drink for Dean, but decided to; knowing Dean would just take his. He took the bottles up to the register, getting himself a Sprite and Dean a Coke.

While he waited for the biker gang looking man to ring him up his eyes scanned all the things on the messy counter. Condoms, chapstick, lighters, Viagra, gum, pens, wait. A wicked smile took over Sam’s face as he handed the pills to the cashier. "These too, it’s a long story." He explained to the large man who had an interesting expression on his face that creeped Sam out to no end.

With a quick and awkward goodbye, Sam left the store. He looked to make sure his brother was still distracted with filling up before he slipped behind the building. He popped a small pill out of the foil and plastic container before dropping it in the Coke. As he waited for the pill to dissolve he smirked, "Top that, big bro."

Sam came around the corner to find his brother sitting in the car waiting for him. Dean honked his horn obnoxiously and Sam rolled his eyes as he popped into the passenger seat. "What took so long? Did ya try to wash the powder off?"

Again Sam rolled his eyes, "I was getting you a drink, jerk. You're welcome by the way."  With that Sam sneakily 'opened' the bottle and handed it off to Dean.

After a long swig Dean pulled off the bottle and belched, "Thanks baby bro, that really hit the spot!"

Sam smiled deviously, "Not a problem Dean, no problem at all."

-*-

Half an hour later, Dean was scanning the upstairs with his Walkman EMF. His body was hot and his nerves frayed.  He kept chugging his pop, desperate for water, and he groaned. "Better not be getting sick." He sighed and sat down on the bed and when his pants shifter over his groin, Dean was slammed with a wave of lust. He gasped our loud and wondered how in the hell he could get a boner at a time like this.

Sam came up the stairs after talking to the owner; he had to bite his tongue to stifle his laughter.   "You ok Dean? You seem," he waved his hand around for the right word, "tense?"

"Must have drank too much caffeine. I'm dying here." Dean lied. "Did you check downstairs? Is there a ghost? If not I need to go home."

Sam covered his mouth to smile. "Uh no," he cleared his throat, "I haven't gotten any hits on EMF. I think they might just have rats. I’ll tell them to call an exterminator and we can go."

"Hurry please." Dean growled and shifted uncomfortably.

_Bobby in a tutu, kissin_ _g Meg, bird feet, a pack of dogs eating deer. The fuck, why was it not going down?_

"Alright Mr. Bossy"

Sam feigned hurt and walked down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Mrs. Johnson? My partner and I have swept the entire house. Rest assured you don't have any spirits. You may want to call an exterminator though; you may have some rats in your wall."

The woman hugged Sam relieved and told him to thank his 'partner' as well. With a final wave Sam headed out the door to the impala where his brother seemed to be waiting for him impatiently. 

-*-

Dean was in agony at this point. He began to swear profusely and he bucked his hips at a god _DAMNED_ breeze that went up his pant leg. He handed Sam the keys. "You drive, I don't feel well." He growled and sat in re passenger seat, crossing his legs to hide his unholy erection. _Oh fuck what if that's was a thing? What if he got possessed by a playboy ghost? The one in the house?!_

"Please take the fast way home. I need to lie down" Dean managed and punched his nose. He reached up to crank the air conditioning. "Is it hot? God I'm melting...”

Sam caught the keys with one hand, "what kind of don’t feel well?" Sam asked as he put the back of his hand on Dean’s forehead. "You're really warm, here," he said as he rolled down the windows, hoping the pills hadn’t made him sick.

"I can't calm down, nerves are shot." Dean struggled as Sam drove. "And- legs are swollen." he lied, massaging his things in an effort to ease his uncomfortable situation.

He looked in the review mirror and swore. His cheeks were red and his eyes blown in lust. This wasn't _normal-_

"Sam." Dean began icily. "Sam did you do something to me?"

Sam watched as Dean seemed to have a mental breakdown. He felt a little bad but not too much after all the hell Dean put him through.  Dean was rambling about his pain when suddenly he just stopped.  Sam looked over in question, "what?"

 _"Sam."_ His voice was ice. "What did you _do_ to me?"

In an instant Sam burst into laughter, actually having to pull the car over so he wouldn't crash, because he was laughing so hard.  "I'm sorry!" He howled, "Actually no, I'm not sorry. You deserved it!"

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and lay against the seat until he caught his breath again. His laughter was small giggles now, "I put Viagra in your drink back at the gas station."

Dean looked at his brother in shock. "You did _WHAT_?!" He screamed and opened his car door, running over to pull Sam out.  "I thought I was possessed! Or sick! And now I find out that you- you- drugged me?!" Dean looked to Sam in exasperation. He realized he was pinning his brother to the car door and grinding his brother’s hip like a god damned dog.

Sam’s breath was pushed out of him when Dean pinned him to the car in fury.  He tried to raise his hands in surrender but Dean had those pinned down tight as well.  "D-Dean?" Sammy whined out a little nervous. 

"Oh fuck! Sam! I can't believe-" Dean pushed Sam back and grunted as he bent over to grab a bottle of lube he kept under the seat.  He took it and walked away from the car.

Sam’s mind was spinning. This wasn't how the prank was supposed to go! Dean was supposed to be miserable and not grinding into him, making him incredibly hot.

"Dean?" he panted out, almost silently.

"Listen I have to take care of this, I can't sit, or think and when the only warm body is you it's not like I have an option. But you always perferred the ladies..." Dean stumbled on the last bit, unsure where that came from. Dean, beat red with embarrassment, went behind a tree.

Just like that, Dean pulled off of him and headed for the woods, tossing his belt behind him, leaving Sam a hot and bothered mess against the car. When he breathing finally slowed he let out a whine. He gripped the front of his jeans to find himself incredibly hard at the act of his brother trying to fuck him into the car. Dean was right, Sam was straight. Or maybe, he wasn't as straight as he thought. The sight of his brother, desperate and pleading made him hard. Harder than any blonde with a big rack ever had.

Dean took out the lube and unzipped his pants, groaning when he saw his length. 

"God damn it Sammy! It's actually purple. I'm gonna take your Viagra and shove it-" Dean stopped. The blood was gone from his brain and he couldn't think anymore.

Tenderly he clasped his own length and squealed at the sensation. He began jerking himself off, in harsh pulls that he hoped would get him off. But he couldn't come.  The sensation was unbelievably pleasurable and painful.  But when he took 10, 15, and even 20 min and still couldn't manage it, his arm gave out and he whimpered.

"Sam? Sam... I need you to give me a hand..." Dean said, somewhat panicky

Sam’s head snapped up from the car when he heard his brother call for him in that same pleading tone. He sounded hurt. Sam bolted into the woods, finding his brother instantly by his dark boots. 

"Dean? Dean you-" His mouth went dry.  Dean was leaned against the tree; skin flushed pink, purple cock in hand, panting. 

"Sammy," he asked weakly, "I need you."

Sam licked his lips and sat down on the mossy terrain.  "W-What do you need me to do Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes and winced. "I've never taken Viagra before, and I've swollen so much it's acting like a cock ring. I can't come." Dean whimpered and looked up to the sky.

"Look I wouldn't ask this but I'm worried for potential children here. I can't come without being fucked ok? I just can't and it's you or a trip to the hospital to get lanced. Sammy _please_!" Dean howled.

Sam swallowed hard. "Umm ok, ok. Just-just calm down. Ill fix it, I promise! Did, did you want to be on top?"

Dean gave Sam a weak smile.

"Bottom please; I'll tear you with this.”  He shook off his pants and wadded them up behind his hips. He handed Sam the lube.  

"You don't mind this? It's ok?" He panted heavily.

Sam smiled, "I am _very_ ok with this." He helped himself out of his own jeans and sat close to Dean. He laid his own jacket on the floor of the woods and helped Dean to his back. "Will you hand me the lube? I need to get you ready. I'm not as thick as you but it will be easier with prep."

"Ok, yeah ok. Oh god, thank you Sammy..." Dean gasped as Sam helped him find a comfortable spot. He gave Sam the lube and watched his brother slick up his fingers. 

"Sammy I don't know who's paying for this prank now, me or you. Can we consider a truce? Please?" Dean begged with a smile, "This is going to be hard to top otherwise."

Sam straddled Dean, moving in close to place a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry; I didn’t know it would hurt you. Yes, truce. I really am sorry Dean." Sam kissed down Dean’s body, wanting to make him feel good after he hurt him so much. "Dean? Have you ever bottomed before?"

Dean shivered with arousal as Sam kissed down his stomach. "Yes, I know my way around a dick Sammy. And it's forgiven now. Consider us even." Dean smiled and rolled his hips. "Can't wait to feel you Sammy, I've wanted you to fuck me for years, and it's a prank that makes it happen," Dean laughed.

"My prank was the best" he winked. While Sam was speaking, he was also prepping his brother, sensing his impatience.  He slid one finger in slowly, pushing through the tight ring of muscle. "Let me know if I hurt you ok?"

Dean looked up and threw his head back when Sam penetrated him.  "Oh... That's really nice Sammy. So good." Dean murmured and blushed. "And I thought you were always into chicks, didn’t want to make things uncomfortable."

Sam smiled at Dean’s reaction; it was nice to feel like he was good at something. "I just- didn't want to until I found someone I was comfortable with, do you want more Dean?"

Dean whined loudly and Sam added another finger, scissoring them wide. "I don't know what I am Dean. I feel like I'm supposed to be attracted to girls, but even Jess, she was just a friend. There was never that spark and never any sexual attraction. I'm actually convinced she was cheating on me because we didn't."

Dean listened to Sam carefully. "I think you as a virgin is sweet. And I'm sorry about Jess." Dean reached up to hold Sam’s hand. "You can be attracted to any person. Doesn’t have to be a certain sex. He'll you don't even have to be attracted to anyone.  I love you no matter what." Dean smiled and sighed happily as Sam added another finger. "I'll walk you through this. Are you ok? We can switch if you need?"

Sam blushed and lowered his eyes, "It's not sweet, it's pathetic Dean. I’m 23. I should have at least kissed a chick by now."

"Meh it's all overrated if you ask me," Dean teased, knowing full well Sam wouldn't believe him, but hoping it would lighten the mood. 

"Ah! Ready- S-Sam I'm ready." Dean nodded and spread his legs. "And after, I’d like to take you if that's alright. I wanna do this right. Make love to you Sammy. You deserve it."

Sam smiled brightly, he hadn’t been this happy in years. Sam kissed Dean hard, slipping his tongue inside his brother’s hot mouth. Sam moaned in Dean’s mouth when he felt him clench around his fingers.

"Oh Dean, I can't wait to feel you tighten like this around my dick." He pulled off only to bite at Dean’s earlobe, breathing hot and heavy in his ear. "I know you didn't like my prank but it can't be all bad can it? I mean, it ended with you underneath me, moaning, whining, begging to be fucked by your baby brother. How long have you wanted this Dean? How many times have you fucked your hand, _wishing_ it was my ass or my mouth? Tell me Dean, tell me and I'll give what you want. What you've always wanted."

"Sammy..." Dean sobbed in ecstasy. "So many times, every time... I wished it was always you." Dean rolled his hips, rutting into Sam’s hand. "Need it rough please. Juts use lots of lube. God I need to you fuck me raw." Dean gasped and dug his hands into the ground. Sam’s words were quickly sending him over the edge and he grunted to hold himself off. 

"Please....need you in me Sammy. Need your to fill me up"

"Be patient big brother, I'll give you what you need."  With that, Sam slicked up his cock with lots of lube. He lifted Dean up, above his cock, holding his back and hips so he didn’t fall. Sam positioned Dean just above his dick, making sure to push Dean down just enough to tease his entrance.  Dean let out a desperate whine, "Please...need you in me Sammy. Need you now."

With a self-satisfied grin, Sam gripped Dean’s hips hard and impaled him on his cock, letting out a scream as the unbearable tightness was spasming around him. 

"Oh God! Dean!!!"

Dean’s eyes popped and he screamed as his little brother breached him. Sam held his whole weight on his cock and his thighs. The pressure was intense and his body shivered as it grew accustomed to Sam's hot and pulsing length. 

"Oh Sammy..." Dean cried and tears of relief rolled down his face. He took a few shuddering gasps and collected himself.  

"Love you Sammy, love you so much." Dean bawled and gasped around his brothers. He clenched in tight and nearly fainted at the draw and burn Sam was giving him.

"Yes yes yes YESSS" Dean chanted and was _clawing_ down Sam’s back,

"How's that feel Dean? You like the feeling of my cock filling you up, making you writhe? Scream for me baby, tell the world who you belong to."

Sam held Dean’s hips and moved him up and down forcefully on his cock. He let his head fall back as a particularly hard thrust had Dean clenching up like a vice around him. He gripped Dean’s short hair tightly and yanked his head back so he could have access to his smooth, tan, neck.  He bit right under Dean’s ear, thrusting up just as hard but much slower.

"I love you Dean, and I'm going to tell the world. I'm going to mark every inch of you so no matter where you go, who you speak to, who you fuck, they will know you're taken."

Dean shivered and grunted under Sam’s relentless thrusts.  The pain when he caught his hair sent spikes to his groin. 

"Yes Sammy all yours, take me." Dean bit his lip at the rough fuck and his knees went limp.

Sam was riding him to the ground, thrusting faster and faster. His prostate was rubbed raw and he flexed his muscles with every push.  His body went tight as Sam bit down on his shoulder and he cried out and _screamed_ his release.

"Fuck! SAMMY!" Dean howled and pulled Sam in a bone crushing embrace.  He rutted Sam close to his body, pulling as much as he could inside him. And he was still coming, vision going white and red.  He took a few ragged breaths and looked into his brothers beautiful amber eyes. He locked his gaze and held it as Sam rutted still.

"Come in me Sam" he whispered and took Sam in a fierce kiss.

Sam and Dean’s lips crushed together and that was all it took for Sam to climax. He squeezed his brother tight and bit his lower lip as he came with a shuddering gasp.

When the waves of pleasure finally ceased he wrapped his brother in his arms, holding him as close as physically possible.  "God damn Dean, you are so amazing. I love you so much."

Dean felt Sam release in him, a hot and sticky rush. He keened when Sam kept pumping through his release and clawed at the back of his ribs until he finally slowed.

"Thank you Sam... That was amazing..." He kissed his brother fiercely and kept grinding his body down on his brothers softening length.  "Did... Did you want to switch?" Dean asked, still slightly hard.

Sam looked down at Dean’s cock hungrily, "Maybe tonight, I really _really_ want to taste you."

Dean shivered in anticipation. "I would really _really_ love that Sammy."

Sam smiled and kissed Dean hard, "lie on your back baby, let me take care of you."

Dean lay back, using his jacket as a pillow against the trunk. He opened his legs and rolled his hips up for Sam.  "Don't take in more than you can ok? The slower you go, the less you'll gag.

Sam blushed slightly and nodded. It always threw him for a loop how clavier Dean could be when talking about sex.  Sam settled down in between Dean’s legs and placed a soft kiss to the head.  At Dean’s soft moan he pressed further, lapping at the purple head. 

Sam groaned low in his throat at the tang of Dean’s previous orgasm.  "Mm, you taste sweet Dean." 

Sam licked his way over Dean’s hips and abs, cleaning up the mess from earlier.  When all his brothers come was licked clean from his body Sam went back to focusing all his attention on the head.  He dipped his tongue in the slit before enveloping the head into his mouth. He moaned around it as he sucked, using his hand to squeeze the base for added stimulation. 

"I want you to fuck my throat Dean, please. I need it. Ill pinch your hand if it’s too much. But please, I want to try"

Dean was lost in throws of pleasure as Sam cleaned him from chest to thighs. He moaned and swallowed every drop like it was whip cream. Dean was biting his fist to keep from screaming again, and when Sam dipped his tongue in his slit, he lost all control. He was a moaning squirming mess, sobbing at every flick if his brothers rough tongue. He nodded to Sam and began to thrust up slowly, savouring the wet and warm heat.  He stopped when Sam gagged and marked the length so he would t go past it.

"Breathe through your nose when I pull out, there you go. Just keep the rhythm. Oh Sam! God that's perfect."

Sam moaned at every thrust. His brother’s thick head stabbing down his throat was causing his dick to harden rapidly. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and pumped in sync with Dean’s thrusts.

Every time Dean moaned, Sam did too. The noises his big brother was making were sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and bringing him close. With his other hand, Sam traced Dean’s slick entrance, pushing in shallowly with his fingertips. He slipped another inside and pumped him slowly, making sure to curl his fingers every once in a while.

Dean gripped the back of Sam’s head and howled as his brother pushed fingers into him without warning. He thrashed and fought his orgasm but it took him like a freight train. He bucked his hips and emptied into his brother’s mouth.

"Oh fuck!! Fuckingnhell SAMMYYYY!!"

Sam whined around the spasming cock in his throat. He _loved_ the taste of his brother, and he was beginning to become addicted to it.  He sucked on Dean until he felt him start to soften in his mouth. "Feel better babe?"

Dean nodded, feeling Sammy pull away from him.  He lay panting at the sky and held his brothers hand.  "Much better. I love you so much Sammy. Thank you for helping me."

Sam crawled up Dean’s body and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "No problem, I think I might have enjoyed it more than you! Let me take you home Dean,"

Sam helped Dean back into his pants and dusted off his jacket. He scooped his big brother up bridal style, startling Dean and making him laugh. With a soft kiss to Dean’s head Sam carried them both to the abandoned Impala.

He helped Dean into his seat and buckled his seatbelt, "let’s go home baby, I think a nap is definitely in order."


End file.
